


Relax

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, promptio centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	Relax

Prompto returned to the hotel room in good spirits. He had taken over one hundred amazing photos and he couldn’t wait to show them to the others later. When he opened the door to the room, he was happy to see that Gladio was awake and reading the romance novel he bought for him recently.

“Hey babe,” Gladio said marking the page he was on and setting the book aside. “How was your afternoon?”

Prompto’s face lit up with excitement as he told Gladio about the amazing pictures he took, laying his camera on the dresser before joining his lover on the bed. “I’ll show you them later if you want.”

“Why not now,” Gladio asked as Prompto curled up beside him.

“Because I want to enjoy what little alone time that you and I have. How was your nap,” Prompto asked softly. While Ignis and Noct went to the market and Prompto went to explore and take pictures of the city, Gladio opted to stay behind and get some rest. 

“Refreshing,” Gladio answered honestly. “It was nice to have some alone time too.” 

“Good. Did I return too soon? Do you want me to leave you alone?” Prompto looked at Gladio with big anxious eyes.

“NO,” Gladio said, pulling Prompto closer to him. “You’re not going anywhere.” 

Prompto squealed in delight as Gladio covered his face in kisses. “I love you.” 

“Love you too blondie,” Gladio said affectionately after placing one last kiss on Prompto’s lips.

“How is your book,” Prompto asked with a smile.

“It’s great. Of course no love story is as good as ours though,” Gladio said giving Prompto another kiss.

“You’re so cheesy,” Prompto said hiding his blush in Gladio’s bare chest.

Gladio chuckled as he held his boyfriend close. “You love it and I love you.” 

Prompto smiled into Gladio’s chest. “Love you too.” 

Gladio kissed the top of Prompto’s head, smiling. They ended up falling asleep curled up together.

“Awe,” Noct said when he and Ignis walked into their hotel room 45 minutes later, to the sight of Prom and Gladio asleep. 

“You better not break that,” Ignis told Noct as he reached for Prompto’s camera to take some pictures of the two lovers curled up together. He knew Prompto would appreciate them later on.

“As if I would. I know how to handle a camera,” Noctis said as he snapped some cute photos of his best friend and shield curled up together.

Ignis looked at the photos Noct took. “Not bad. Not as good as Prompto’s but not bad. Now put the camera down before you break it.”

Noct scowled but did as Ignis requested. He almost broke Prompto’s camera one time and his boyfriend would never let him live it down, although he was grateful Prompto wasn’t around to witness that moment. “So who is going to have the honor of waking them up?”

“Let them sleep,” Ignis said. 

Noct scowled at his boyfriend. “Why don’t you ever say that about me when I want to sleep?”

Ignis sighed. “Because... I wouldn’t mind grabbing a shower before dinner if you’re up for it?”

Noct nodded and pulled Ignis into the bathroom. The sound of the shower running woke Gladio and Prompto up. 

“Guess they’re finally back,” Gladio said kissing Prompto’s forehead. 

“Sounds like they’ll be a while too,” Prompto added when he heard one of them moaning. They chuckled and stood up to stretch. Prompto glanced at his camera which he noted had been moved. He picked it up and looked through the most recent pictures, blushing. Gladio walked up behind him to peek. 

“Awe,” Gladio said smiling at the pictures of the two of them curled up asleep. Prompto blushed and let Gladio look through all the pictures he had taken earlier that day. “You know, I have to wonder who is going to take our wedding pictures when we get married?”

“I-.” Before Prompto could finish his sentence, the bathroom door opened and Ignis and Noct walked out fully dressed and fully satisfied.

“Sorry, did we wake you up,” Noct asked with a smirk.

Prompto and Gladio both rolled their eyes. “Let’s go eat.”


End file.
